A variety of tissues and tissue components, ranging from allograft and xenograft tissues to albumin-and collagen-coated synthetic materials, have been used to fabricate cardiovascular prosthetic devices. Tissue-derived biomaterials include both viable and nonviable tissues as well as individual tissue components which have undergone some degree of preimplantation processing. A review of the biochemistry, immunogenicity, mechanical properties, physiochemical properties, preimplantation processing and the morphology of the following cardiovascular prostheses are discussed: heart valve bioprostheses and allografts; blood vessel allografts; biological vascular grafts; and, protein-coated vascular prostheses.